Idiots
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: Who has annoyed Steph, now? What will she do to them? How did she tick off Ranger to be stuck with dumb and dumber for the day...
1. Chapter 1

A/N not mine, I own nothing.

Answer the Sheila's post on FB Babe and Plum Family Challenges. The "challenge" will be in bold. It was just something she had posted that she would like to see. I haven't seen anyone answer it, so I thought I would.

Idiots

Some days I felt like I worked in a day care center, full of over grown man children. How the hell these guys did what they did for a living, yet still remained clueless is beyond me.

Today I had the distinct undesirable job of working with dumb and dumber, as I liked to call them. Every hear the phase that someone is so smart they're stupid? Yeah, that was invented for these two.

I'm not sure what I did to piss Ranger off to get this damn job today, but trust me when we got up to seven tonight he was going to pay.

What should have been a simple job of putting together furniture for the new room in our home had turned in a comedy routine. Yeah, my husband would pay for this, dearly.

"Lester, just read the damn directions! They put them in there for a reason," I yell at him.

"Beautiful, we're guys. We don't need directions."

Just as he finished saying that the entire thing collapsed...again. I groaned.

"We got this, Steph. No worries," Hal tells me.

I picked up the instructions and began to read. I had the feeling that I would be doing this myself. Once I finish that, I grab the screwdriver out of Lester's hand. I have it put together, by myself, five minutes later.

The guys glare at me, with their hands on their hips. Additude rolling off their bodies.

"Beautiful! You shouldn't be doing this! Ranger sent us for a reason." Lester told me sounding pissy.

"If you would've read the directions like I first told you it would have been done before now."

"We guys, Steph. We don't need no stinkin directions," Hal said.

I shake my head and spot a new piece of equipment on Lester's hip.

"Hey, Les? Is that a new tazer? Can I see it?"

"She's a beaut, ain't she. I picked it up yesterday." The idiot tells me as he hands it over for me to look at.

I make sounds of approval as I look it over. Both guys are out on the floor before they even realize what hit them.

I finish putting everything together before they even come to. My phone starts to ring, just as they are coming around.

"Babe."

"I had to, we would still be here putting everything together next year if I left it up to them."

"Tank and Cal will be there in five, don't beak them," he said with a chuckle.

"You and I will be having a long talk tonight, Carlos."

"Babe," he said as he hung up on me.

Tank and Cal soon filled the doorway. They looked at the two guys still shaking the cobwebs from their scrambled brains.

Tanks laughter boomed through the house.

" _ **You two are the reason that they put directions on shampoo in this country**_ ," he says through his mirth. "Along with every other duh instruction. You both know better than to hand Bomber your tazer. We wrote that in our policy after the time Hal did it. Wait, let me guess, you didn't read that either?"

Lester looked at Tank sheepishly before asking, "This hasn't been recorded, has it."

"It's gonna be part of our new training video. Something that both of you will now be redoing for the next six weeks," Tank informs them.

Cal looks around and takes everything in. His eyes widen at the sight before him.

"I think I know what boss man sent them, Steph," he tells me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Batman themed nursery might be irritating him a bit. This might have been his payback."

"He really won't like what I have planned for tonight then," I reply with a smirk.

Oh, Batman was gonna pay for this stunt, he was gonna pay big.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

This is for Sarai, who asked for another chapter. You've stuck with me since I started and never asked for anything... you asked and well I think you should have one just for you...shall we see what Steph does to Ranger...

Idiots

The entire ride back to Rangeman I was plotting. I'm 38 weeks pregnant, so my large belly would prevent me from some of my more devious of plans, but Batman won't know what hit him by the time I was done.

He had sent those idiots with me because he's irritated by the theme I choose for the nursery. A theme he readily agreed too. Of course the position I had him in at the time pretty much guaranteed that I would get what I wanted at the time.

When I got back to my office, I placed a call to Ella. She was more than happy to go along with me plan. It was time to play the game. She was calling Hector to handle the cameras for us as well.

I smiled as I hung up. Ranger walked into my office, kissing my head. It took everything in me to keep a straight face.

"Everything set up?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yup, nursery is baby ready. Little Manoso will be making his appearance soon. How about you? Are you ready?"

"Babe," he said with a smirk.

"Ella will have dinner ready for us at 7 tonight. We both have a lot of paperwork to get done, so hop to it Ranger. Our boss can be an ass if we don't get it done."

He laughed and kissed me again, before heading to his office.

Dumb and Dumber came into my office at 6:30, I so did not want to deal with either of them anymore today. My back was hurting and I was already irritated enough by them today.

"What do you two want now?"

Hal flushed bright red and looked down at his shoes. Lester looked at me head on, the braver of the two dingbats.

"Beautiful, that was a mean trick that you just pulled on us," Lester tells me.

"You should've been smart enough to read directions."

He just glared at me and stormed out of my office. Hal, his shadow hot on his heels.

Hector poked his head in my door and winked. I grinned, knowing that everything was in place. At 6:58 on the dot, Ranger came back in, helping me from my chair and grabbing my bag for me.

We made a slow trek up to the apartment. His arm around my considerably larger waist as I waddled beside him.

When he opened the apartment door he stopped dead in his tracks just inside. I wiggled past him and got a look around. I couldn't hold back my laughter at the look on his face...I think I may have broken him.

"Babe, what is this?"

"We'll talk about it over dinner."

Everywhere you looked there was something Batman themed. Blankets, pillows, pictures, framed comic books, even the table was covered with a Batman table cloth. The table settings, candles, everything was Batman.

We sat down to eat, and even the sandwiches she sent us were cut into the symbol of my favorite superhero.

"Babe," he growled.

"Oh, you want to know where all this came from?" He nodded. "I'm not sure, I was dealing with Dumb and Dumber most of the day. Gee, Batman, you must have really pissed in someone's wheaties this morning. Did you do something to Ella, maybe?"

"Stephanie... why does the apartment look like a comic book store threw up in it?"

"Well, you see my dear husband, I had so much fun putting the nursery together I wanted to do it here too. Ella helped," I tell him with a shrug of my shoulders.

I continued to eat as he stared at me in shock.

"If you don't like it, I'm sure that Hal and Lester will gladly help you take it all down and return it to where ever Ella picked it all up at."

He soon started laughing and so did I. Not long after that I realized the joke might just be on me as my water breaks. Seems like little Manoso wanted in on the fun.

"My water just broke," I say abruptly.

"Not funny, Babe."

"Not laughing, Ranger."

I never thought I would see the day that the big scary Ran get would pass out, I was wrong. He hit the deck as soon as he got next to me and saw the puddle forming below me. I heaved a sigh and called Ella, Tank and Bobby to get their butts up here to help me. I wasn't going to let him out of this just because he can't handle a little amniotic fluid.

Tanks laugh filled a room for a second time that day when he came in and saw Ranger.

"Taze him too, little girl?" he asked.

"Nah, seems he's just like Cal when it comes to women in labor," I tell him smugly.

Ella and Bobby and joined us by then and they began laughing as well.

Soon Ranger came back around and we were all on our way to the hospital.

Six hours and many many threats to Ranger's manhood later we welcome Ricardo Carlos Manoso Jr. into the world.

My little Batman

A/N I hope everyone enjoys this. I hope that you've notices that a lot of my one shots are connected in someway or another. I'm having so much fun with them lately!

Lynda


End file.
